Burnt Letters
by LoliTurk
Summary: There was nothing wrong with holding on to a territory...Was there? GermanyXPrussia


Ludwig knew he was acting like an idiot, or rather like a certain scarf-wearing, lunatic but he couldn't help himself.

The blonde tried to justify this as he threw a hand-written invitation into the roaring fireplace. This was so _childish, _he thought with embarrassment, as he made sure there was nothing left of the paper from Roderich that could be found. With great concentration while turning the ashes over with a poker, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.

Ludwig picked up the phone and was delighted to hear his brother's voice whining "We-est! Come pick me up! Francis is a jerk and wouldn't give me a ride!"

The younger brother chuckled, Gilbert had been out with Francis and Antonio again and now he needed to be rescued like a lost puppy. Ludwig couldn't ask for a better end to his day. "What happened?" He asked, trying not to sound too pleased.

"The frog grabbed my ass, so I kicked him in the nuts and he left me here in the freakin' rain!"

The German's heart skipped a beat, _how wonderful!_ Quickly he grabbed his coat and keys before heading to the door. "I'll be there in a minute."

There was no traffic this late, so the drive only took half as much time as normal. Ludwig shielded himself with a black umbrella and glanced around until he saw his shivering brother. He was huddled under a short outcropping of roofing, muttering curses against the cold.

The concerned brother wrapped a blanket across his shoulders and Gilbert thanked him, his pale features tinged red from alcohol. The blonde blushed.

"W-we should head back before you catch a cold." He lectured, ever trying to be the responsible one.

…..

Once home, Ludwig led his tipsy sibling to the bathroom and drew a bath. Watching Gilbert fumble with buttons for a few moments, the blonde nudged his hands away to do it himself.

The elder German leaned on the door and let Ludwig have his way with him. It wasn't everyday he could undress his brother like this and the blonde hoped the elder German wouldn't notice him ogling his smooth chest. He licked his lips, wondering what it would be like to run his tongue over such toned muscle and to suckle a pert nipple. Another piece of skin like polished marble was exposed with each button undone and Ludwig could already feel his self-control wearing thin.

Too quickly he spoke "I might as well help you with your pants." The blonde mentally slapped himself and was surprised when Gilbert said "Sure."

Ludwig gulped and blushed as he popped open the top button on his tight jeans. Trembling hands held the zipper and pulled downward, exposing a dark thong and making the younger sibling gasp.

The white-haired German was playing no attention to his brother's plight as he shuffled off the rest of his clothing and climbed into steaming water, uncaring of what was seen. Relaxing into the heat enveloping his body, he winked at Ludwig "I don't know what I'd do without such an _awesome _brother like you."

The blonde's body temperature reached critical mass and he ran out of the room.

…..

The next morning, Ludwig decided his school-girl crush on his brother needed to end. He would sit Gilbert down today and explain his feelings, even telling him about how Roderich's been trying to-

The phone rang again, this time a familiar voice spoke over the answering machine "Gilbert, I know you're still mad at me, but could you at least talk to me? I know we have our differences and I'm willing to work it out if you are." The dainty Austrian pleaded and Ludwig had already deleted the message before he realized he was standing.

It wasn't like he _hated_ the brunette, the German just didn't want him to ever speak to Gilbert again.

Ludwig groaned and rolled his eyes. That sounded mature…

This one-sided feud between him and Roderich had been going on ever since he was a child. The blonde knew it was irrational and stupid, but he refused to give up his brother to anyone, least of all to the Austrian.

When he was a child, such jealousy was understandable. Prussia was a massive empire and constantly fighting in epic wars, so the time he spent with his brother was very limited and precious. So, it was natural to see Gilbert's lover as a direct threat to their playtime and act accordingly.

Now it was simply ridiculous, Ludwig was a grown man and adults didn't sneak around deleting phone messages.

The blonde was shaken out of thoughts by a hand ruffling his hair, "That's much better, West." Gilbert smirked at his handiwork and Ludwig tried to scowl menacingly despite the color on his cheeks. "Don't you have anything better to do than bothering me?"

The elder German swooned in mock-despair "Tossed aside by my own little brother…" He sniffled pathetically and Ludwig tried to keep a straight face. Resisting a laugh, the blonde offered a plate of eggs to mend his broken heart.

Amused by the trifle, he felt better about being abandoned and asked who called.

"It was a wrong number." Ludwig stated flatly, slightly surprised at his own cleverness.

"Hmm…" …_A wrong number that sounded suspiciously like a certain Austrian._ The white haired German mused and changed the topic "How about we hit a movie later? They have a great action movie showing…"

Butterflies danced in Ludwig's stomach, but quickly agreed and took a swig of coffee to drown his nerves. Dammit, why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

Later, the blonde searched through psychology books to better understand his sudden bout of possessiveness. Ludwig had believed that his fight with Roderich ended years ago and they had been civil to each other ever since, so why did it come back now with full force? Was he still angry over the Austrian cheating on his brother?

He could still remember Gilbert coming home with tears in his eyes and Ludwig had to pick up the pieces.

It has been two weeks since then and the elder German seems to be back to his usual self, albeit no longer talking to Roderich.

Which was perfectly fine with Ludwig, because Prussia was_ his_ territory after all.

….

"West~!" Gilbert shouted as he flagged his brother down "How do you feel about inviting someone to join us tonight?"

The smile left Ludwig's face "Who?" He asked angrily.

The elder German was oblivious "I was thinking of asking Roddy to come with, ya know, to be nice to the stuck up bastard. Maybe we could even get back together." He sneered and saw a vein burst in his brother's head.

"Absolutely not!" The blonde bellowed, his fists tight at his side. "I will not allow it! You deserve someone better than that!"

Gilbert crossed his arms "So I deserve someone like _you_?"

The blonde suddenly was very quiet and things began to click in his mind, the possessiveness, the flushed face, the dreams, everything. "…Yes…" He whispered capturing Gilbert's hand in his own "…I want you to be with me always."

"Is that so?" The white-German approached his brother and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck "…And what if I don't want to?"

Gilbert was so close now, all the blonde had to do was reach out and take him "I don't care, I love you anyway."

"It's incest. We'd be damned for all eternity."The blonde could see the pain and longing in his eyes.

"…Then I will burn." Gilbert crashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

"Good answer West."


End file.
